magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Caves of Nareau
Caves of Nareau. Deep underground, the light of a magical flame reveals walls glistening with crystals. Clear quartz fuses into rock, glittering under flame. Indigo jasper and amethyst seem to grow out of the rough stone walls. Occasionally a magi finds a broken gem on the ground to take back to The Keep. Geodes can be found as well, seemingly bland round rocks. Brought back to The Keep, the younglings love to crack them open and reveal the shiny interiors. The farther a traveler explores, the more twisted and difficult the paths becomes. It's easy to become entranced by the beauty of the caves and lose track of the maze-like route an explorer has taken. No one knows how far these caves continue, and only a few entrances are known. Since time is impossible to gauge underground with no light, a magi often brings along a candle and measure out hours on it. Spending more than several hours is inadvisable; the bright colors and reflections become dizzying and disorienting. Far, far underground, crystalwings reside, blending in perfectly with their surroundings. Their eggs, brilliant gold and purple, are difficult to see against their surroundings. If an explorer goes looking for these creatures, it is best to bring along a lengthy scroll to create a map, so as not to become lost in these endless caverns. These jewel-like eggs are hard to find, and are usually sold at a high price due to the effort it takes to obtain one. Stumbling out of the caverns, a magi often must sit completely still until the confusion passes. Some tunnels are all mirror-like rock, creating endless parodies of a magi. These journeys are often disconcerting and bring on blinding headaches, but can be very profitable, if a traveler has stuffed his pockets and bags full of rare gems. Legends The Forgotten Race There was once a beautiful race of people, who were very tall with smooth pale skin. They were the first men of the earth, and lived for many centuries in peace and happiness. They lived at the feet of giant mountains, and spent their days bathing and creating gorgeous jewelry. With such a simple, easy life, they became weaker and more delicate. They grew so tall that the trees began to envy them, and so pale the moon became enraged. The moon and the trees went to Father Earth, and begged him to throw down these children from their place. Father Earth would have nothing to do with this, saying, "Until they have wronged themselves in my eyes, I have no need to punish the blameless." The moon and the trees turned their faces from Father Earth, angered. Ages passed, and the people from the mountains became lazy and abandoned even their precious stones, that once decorated their bodies. They did nothing but play under the moon, who watched with great unease. They ripped fruit from the trees, discarding ripe pieces after a single taste. The trees trembled in rage, and turned to the moon. They went to Father Earth yet again, begging him to see how this race acted. Again Father Earth said, "They have not committed a great crime. I will not harm those whose offense is not great." The moon and the trees were saddened by this and even more maddened by the silly people, who did nothing with their time. Giant now, with long limbs not graced by muscle, this race became even more offensive. They dug long furrows in the earth, not to plant seeds, but to create tunnels to merely play in. Trees were cut down and placed in water, only to be sat upon and swum with. These people outshone the very moon, and the sun hid her face from their glare. The moon and the trees were full now only of remorse, and did not even bother to go to Father Earth, but hid away and looked elsewhere. Father Earth saw all this, though, even without being told. He rose up around these alabaster people, weak and uncaring for the world around them, and spoke: "I have given you thus far two times to become worthy. I have been lenient, and waited for your to prove yourselves." The ground shook and rose, and the trees and moon hastened to see what would occur. "What do you have to say?" Father Earth roared, and his voice was the grind of many boulders. The people looked up at him in disdain, and spoke: "What care do we have for you? We have no need of you. All we care for is beauty." And they turned their backs upon Father Earth. Father Earth rose up, and the trees with him, and the moon leaned down further to watch events unfold. The race became frightened and ran, but the trees would not shelter them. The water ran from them at the moon's beckoning. Father Earth spoke again, "If that is all you care for, than I would not heed you in your search for beauty." And with that the world became white, and when the air cleared, there was nothing to be seen. The moon and the trees stared, and dared to ask Father Earth: "What have you done with this race?" Father Earth turned to them, and his face was grave. He gestured at the ground. "You will find them, in all their splendor, far beneath me." The people became jewels and gems, glittering forever beneath the earth, endless tunnels of beauty. The most repentant and kind spirits of this race are said to have become crystalwings, and they alone of their people see the light of the day, glistening under the sun and enjoying the shade of the trees and the face of the moon. Creatures These creatures are related to the Caves of Nareau. Category:Locations